Alfonse Pacelli
[ 8888888D8D8. .$ZZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...88DDDDDDDDD$ 888DDD8D8DDDD....$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....DDD8.DDDDDD8D8 888888......88D8...7ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$...D8887.....D888D88 Z888D88D..8D8D8D88....$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$....8888DD88. .DDDDDDD. . .8DD8.8D.DDDDDD8DDD. .OZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$,..88D8DDDDDD8888DD88.... Z$....88D88888DD88D.888. ..$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...+88D8O888888DDDD8D=. .$ZZ ZZ$ZZ.. 888D8DDD8DD.88DDD8...=ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$Z...DDDOO8..D8DD8D8888...+ZZZZ$ ZZZZZZ$....8DDDDD8. .DDDD888+...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...8D8DDDD8D..DDDDDDD....ZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZ. .DDDD88DI8DDDDDDDD8...:ZZZZZZZZZ+...8DDDDDDDDD.D8.DDD8...ZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZ$....DD8DDDDDDDDDD8DD8N...ZZZZ$...8DD8.DDDDDD8DDDDDD....Z$ZZZZZZZZZZ$ Z$ZZZZZZZZZZZZ$.. ODDDDDDD88D.NDDDD8.......DDDD8O.8DDDDDDD8DD...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ $ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$Z. ..DDDDDD8. .DDDDDDD8.DDDD8DD8 .8DDDDD8....$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$Z. .D8DD8.D.?8DDDDDDDDDDDDDD8.O.8DDD8. .Z$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....DDDDD8DDDDDDD.8DDDDDDDDDD8D....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$$...788888D88......DDDDDDDD...$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$. .DD88DDDD. .DDD8DD8D. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ZZ$ZZZ....88DDDDDDD8DDDZDDDDD8DD8....ZZZZZZZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...DD8DODDDDDDDDDD8DDDDDDDD,DDDO...$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...?DDDO......D8D8DDDDD8D8D=.....7D88Z...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZ$Z$...ODDDD888, .888888D...D88D888. .888888D8...IZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....8DDDD8DDDDMDD.8DD8...Z...,8DDD8D8DDD8DDD888~...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZ$ZZZZZZ=...DDD8.DDD8D8DDDDDDD...=ZZZZZZ...D8DDDDDDDDD88,8D88...,ZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZ...+8D8O$Z.$?$DDDDDD8=...ZZZZZZZZZZZ. ..DDDDDDD8~~.~=+8DDD...ZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZ+...88DDD8D8...DDDDDDD...:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ7...8DDDDDD...DDDDDDDD...,ZZZZZZ$ ZZZZ,..=8DDDDDDDDD8DDDDDD:...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....DDDD7DD$DDDDDDDDD8...ZZZZ$ Z,. .DD8D88D8DD888D8888...$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZO. .NDDDDDDD8DDDDDDDDD....Z$ .ODD8D8.8D8DDDDDDD8....$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ,...DDD8D8DDD8D.ND8DD8... DD8DDDD....DDDDDDD...$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...D88DDDDZ...8DDDDDD. 8DD8DD8...8DDDD~...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....88888.O,888DDDD8 8888888888888...ZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...8D8DD8DDDD8DD8 8888888D8D:...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ZZZZZZ.. .8D8DDDD8DD$ \__ __/|\ /|( ____ \ ) ( | ) ( || ( \/ | | | (___) || (__ | | | ___ || __) | | | ( ) || ( | | | ) ( || (____/\ )_( |/ \|(_______/ _______ _______ _________ ( ____ \( ___ )|\ /|\__ __/|\ /| | ( \/| ( ) || ) ( | ) ( | ) ( | | (_____ | | | || | | | | | | (___) | (_____ )| | | || | | | | | | ___ | ) || | | || | | | | | | ( ) | /\____) || (___) || (___) | | | | ) ( | \_______)(_______)(_______) )_( |/ \| _________ _ _ |\ /|\__ __/( \ ( \ | ) ( | ) ( | ( | ( | | _ | | | | | | | | | |( )| | | | | | | | | || || | | | | | | | | () () |___) (___| (____/\| (____/\ (_______)\_______/(_______/(_______/ _______ _________ _______ _______ ( ____ )\__ __/( ____ \( ____ \ | ( )| ) ( | ( \/| ( \/ | (____)| | | | (_____ | (__ | __) | | (_____ )| __) | (\ ( | | ) || ( | ) \ \_____) (___/\____) || (____/\ |/ \__/\_______/\_______)(_______/ _______ _______ _______ _________ _ ( ___ )( ____ \( ___ )\__ __/( ( /| | ( ) || ( \/| ( ) | ) ( | \ ( | | (___) || | | (___) | | | | \ | | | ___ || | ____ | ___ | | | | (\ \) | | ( ) || | \_ )| ( ) | | | | | \ | | ) ( || (___) || ) ( |___) (___| ) \ | |/ \|(_______)|/ \|\_______/|/ )_) Pacelli.jpg|thumb|Alfonse Pacelli in [[2368]]] Alfonse D. Pacelli was a Starfleet enlisted specialist (serial #GQ 882-101), a native of Mars, and the son of Helene and Salvatore Pacelli. He was born on stardate 40001.9 on Mars (Med file #UH-001-568), and graduated the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on stardate 40021.4. On stardate 40299.5, he was serving at Utopia Planitia shipyards as a data flow management systems installation team leader, and was assigned to install and tune the starboard lower and portside mid-deck optical data nets of the . He was assigned to the Enterprise-D in 2365. ( ) :That is when he first started to appear as a non-speaking background character in TNG Season 2. He was walking along a corridor when a non-corporeal lifeform, later known as Ian Troi entered the ship in the form of a small, glowing sphere. ( ) Pacelli was enjoying a drink in Ten Forward when Commander William T. Riker's father, Kyle Riker came aboard the ship in 2365. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge, manning the conn when the ship was experiencing difficulties due to the influence of nanites and the bridge was flooded with nitrogen oxide. ( ) Pacelli worked at an aft console of the bridge when the Enterprise received a message from the Sheliak in early 2366. ( ) Pacelli was having a drink in Ten Forward and later played a game of Three-dimensional chess when the ship was investigating the Barzan wormhole. ( ) He was also manning the conn when Rutian Ansata terrorists beamed onto the bridge and abducted Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) His likeness was included in a future version of the USS Enterprise-D created by Barash. ( ) Just like the whole crew of the Enterprise-D, Pacelli was addicted to the Ktarian game in early 2368 and was seen playing the game at the bar in Ten Forward. ( ) He attended the funeral party organized by Data for Geordi La Forge and Ro Laren when it seemed that they had died in later that same year. ( ) in 2370]] By 2370, he had an average efficiency rating of 8.8, and was a specialist rating 6 in data flow management systems. On stardate 40116.5 he received the Tolley Citation for original thinking, and he received the Kliever Citation for systems design on stardate 40107.0. He also received the Kerrey Award for positronic field research on stardate 40096.2. On stardate 40127.8 he was assigned to the , and he was then assigned to the on stardate 40276.2. He was promoted to grade 4 non-commissioned officer on stardate 46992.5. ( ) Pacelli was in attendance of a banquet held in Ten Forward when the ship was in orbit of Dorvan V. ( ) He beamed down to Maranga IV, together with many other members of the crew of the Enterprise to attend the Kot'baval Festival. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, Pacelli served on the Enterprise-D. He had a drink in Ten Forward. ( ) :An okudagram readout of Pacelli's personnel file was displayed on a viewscreen that Deanna Troi was studying. Some of the facts could be called into question since she was involved in a very detailed hallucination when the data was shown. Pacelli was played by an unknown actor. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Pacelli, Alfonse Pacelli, Alfonse Pacelli, Alfonse Pacelli, Alfonse